


Every Friday Night

by LeFay_Strent



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cats where they shouldn't be, Fluffy, Funny, Gen, Humor, Logan is so done with everyone and everything, movie night shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay_Strent/pseuds/LeFay_Strent
Summary: Patton and Roman carried on the conversation while Logan theorized which movie or series would best include all of their interests. He was not long into his pondering when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye and realized that Virgil was backing out of the kitchen slowly.“Virgil?” Logan asked, curious at his odd movements.“There’s a cat? In the sink?” Virgil said.





	Every Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to my tumblr, thought I should put it here too. I wrote this for callboxkat. She's got some really cool Sanders Sides stories, so y'all should go check them out!

Every Friday night, it had become tradition for everyone to gather at Logan’s place for a movie night. Every Friday night, for years, they gathered without fail, and every Friday Logan would bemoan their presence.          

“I anticipated that this trend would end after I had moved out from under my parents’ roof,” Logan commented, eye twitching when he arrived home to find his friends had broken into his apartment. “I can see now that my hypothesis was nothing more than a hopeful delusion.”          

 Back in high school he had returned home more than once to find his friends ‘chilling’ there, one of his parents having let them inside. But that was when Logan lived with other people who would rudely allow his friends inside when he was unaware. Logan lived alone here in his apartment, so how the fuc—        

“LOGAN!” Patton screamed in excitement, barreling down the short hallway to launch himself at Logan. Logan, already expecting this outcome, raised his hand to catch Patton by the forehead an arm’s length away. Luckily Patton’s reach was shorter and he could only wave his arms frantically as he pushed his head against Logan’s palm.         

“Salutations,” Logan greeted properly, something Patton obviously had trouble with.         

Patton’s arms dropped and he let himself be held up by Logan’s hand. He smiled, dopey. “How was work?”         

“Wonderful. Wish I’d never left,” he said, looking pointedly at the other intruders who lounged on his couch. “How did you all manage to get inside?” He knew the doors and windows had been locked, and he didn’t leave a spare key in an obvious place like under a doormat.          

Virgil, never looking up from his phone, pointed at Roman. For having been thrown under the bus, Roman still grinned hugely.          

“I am a prince of many talents,” Roman boasted. “No one can deny my charm and wit, not even your apartment manager.”          

“I am certain that this is illegal and I will be issuing a complaint.” Sure his friends came over enough that the manager knew them all by this point, but it was the principle of the matter.         

Roman rolled his eyes. “Lighten up, Specs.”          

“I have a name, you know.”         

“Well I think that nickname is _spec_ -tacular!” Patton said, giving a thumbs up. Logan had almost forgotten he was holding the man up.         

He let his arm drop causing Patton to windmill to catch himself. Logan walked around him to settle in his favorite reading chair.          

“I detest every one of you,” Logan told them, leaning back tiredly and wiping at his face.          

“Falsehood,” Virgil mocked. Even worse, he and Roman fist bumped.          

Patton bounced back into the room, and for the first time Logan realized he was wearing his cat onesie. Delightful. “You fellas up for a movie?”          

And here came the hard part. Deciding what to watch.           

“Perhaps we start a new series?” Roman suggested. “ _Game of Thrones_? There are dragons!”          

“Oh, oh!” Patton started, raising his hand like he was in class. “How about _How to Train your Dragon_?”          

“But we’ve already seen that.”          

“Yeah, but if we just watch that, there’s no need to be _dragon_ this debate on.”          

Logan took a deep breath.          

“While that was clever,” Virgil said, acknowledging Patton’s joke, “I have to point out that you’ve already seen _Game of Thrones_.”          

“But all of you haven’t!” Roman protested before slumping over the arm of the couch, the back of his hand held up to his forehead in a woe-is-me fashion. “How long must I suffer alone in this tragedy?”

Everyone ignored him.

“I suppose since you two have offered suggestions, Virgil and I should submit options as well,” Logan stated. “Virgil? What do you propose?” 

Virgil sat his phone down and raised his hands in a suspiciously meme-like manner. “Aliens.”

“Are you suggesting the movie _Aliens_ or a movie with that topic?”

“Yes.”

“Stop being vague, you purple crayon,” Roman complained, nudging at Virgil with his foot from where he sat on the other end of the couch. In retaliation, Virgil smacked him with one of the couch pillows.

“When will the teenage rebellion end?” Roman asked, only to be smacked harder.

Logan let them duke it out while Patton tried to calm them down. In the end, Virgil told them all to just decide on something as he got up to go to the kitchen.

“I’ll make popcorn,” he muttered, but Logan figured it was more of an excuse to get away for a moment.

Patton and Roman carried on the conversation while Logan theorized which movie or series would best include all of their interests. He was not long into his pondering when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye and realized that Virgil was backing out of the kitchen slowly.

“Virgil?” Logan asked, curious at his odd movements.

Virgil’s hand was raised as if he hadn’t committed himself fully to pointing at something within the kitchen. His expression was mostly marked by confusion as he tilted his head towards Logan but did not break eye contact with whatever he was staring at in the kitchen.

“There’s a cat? In the sink?” Virgil said.

“What?”

“It’s . . . it’s in the sink. Just sitting there. I don’t . . .” Virgil trailed off, covering his mouth in bewilderment.

“What’s in the sink?” Patton asked, him and Roman tuning in to their conversation.

“There is apparently a cat in my sink, though surely I must have misheard Virgil.”

“It won’t stop staring, dude,” came Virgil’s muffled reply, proving that Logan had not in fact heard him wrong.

“Kitty?” Patton lit up and, ignoring the irrationality of why a cat would be in a sink, darted to stand by Virgil to peek in. Whatever he saw made his whole body shake in excitement. “Oh my gosh, kitty!”

Patton was gone. A chorus of coos came from the kitchen. Virgil watched, halfway hiding by the doorway.

Roman frowned at Logan. “Since when did you have a cat?”

Logan returned his look with a mildly disturbed one. “I don’t.”

Intrigued, Roman got up to wander into the kitchen as well. Seconds after there came an exclamation of, “What royalty do my eyes feast upon? So fluffy!”

Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought him back. That being said, Logan steeled himself to go investigate as well.

In Logan’s cozy kitchen stood his two extroverted friends, both of which hovered over the sink where there was indeed a cat sitting. Most of her mass came from long mostly white fur. Her big blue eyes glanced up at the humans petting her, gray ears flicking this way and that.

“How have we been here for two hours and not know a cat was here?” Patton asked in delight.

“You’ve been here for _two hours_?!” Logan asked in alarm.

“Maybe she ran in when Logan came in?” Roman guessed, scratching at the feline’s neck. Its eyes narrowed as purring sounded.

“Or when we came in?” Patton asked. He kept faltering in his movements, like he wanted to pick the cat up but knew better. With his allergy, it was bad enough that he was simply petting it.

“So it’s been sitting in the sink for hours?” Virgil asked. As soon as he spoke, the cat zeroed in on him. Virgil flinched. “It’s staring again.”

“Maybe it likes you?” Patton giggled.

“It’s creepy. Make it stop.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Roman told the cat, picking it up as if to protect it. “He’s just one big nervous system, while you my dear are a heavenly cloud flying far above his peasant stature.”

“Now don’t you be trying to _whisk-er_ away, Roman,” Patton laughed as he resumed petting the cat. The cat let itself be laid across Roman’s shoulder. With its full body in view, Logan surmised that it was a ragdoll breed or something similar. “Oh, we should name it!”

“No, no we should not,” Logan interrupted. Or tried to anyway. His friends were really getting ahead of themselves.

“Excellent idea, Patton. Let’s see then,” Roman said, raising the cat with a muttered, “Apologies,” and inspecting underneath it. “It is female!” he cried out. The cat faced the wrong way but Patton didn’t let that stop him from beginning the opening song from _Lion King_.          

“It won’t look away,” Virgil murmured.          

“We should name her Beyoncé, since they’re both royalty,” Roman said. He was actually serious.           

“Or Princess Puffball?”          

“We’re not naming it,” Logan pressed. “Naming it would mean keeping it, ergo we are not naming it.”          

“Aw, don’t say that Logan, you’re stressing _meowt_.” Patton pouted but the sparkle in his eyes spoke of how proud of himself he was.         

“You are positively incorrigible.”          

“ _Pawsitively_?”          

“That was not an intentional pun. Now release the cat back into the wild from which it came.”          

Roman gave an offended gasp. “You would throw her out into the cold, you heathen?”          

“No, the low for today won’t go below seventy, so she should be sufficiently warm.”          

“Logan . . . buddy, no,” Virgil said from the doorway.          

Logan caught on to the tone of his voice. “Ah, you did not mean literally. In that case, I will rephrase. Let the cat back outside so that it may return home.”          

“But what if she doesn’t have a home?” Patton asked. Of course he would be worried.          

Logan gestured to the cat. “She seems to be reasonably healthy and well-groomed. Taking that into account and the fact that I live in a fairly populated apartment complex that allows cats as pets, it is likely that this cat belongs to one of my neighbors.”          

“Not anymore,” Roman promised, whispering something to the cat that Logan couldn’t hear. He scowled.          

“I am not stealing a cat that I do not even want.”          

“I prefer the term ‘borrowing for forever’.”          

“ _That’s called stealing_.”          

“Yes, but it sounds less incriminating.”          

At that moment, the cat jumped out of Roman’s arms and onto the counter. She trotted along the white tiles until she plopped herself down at the end by the doorway. The doorway where Virgil stood.

Virgil stood frozen, a deer in the headlights.          

“ _Meeeeeeeeeow_ ,” the cat spoke, long and drawn-out and imploring.           

“What? What do you want?” Virgil almost snapped at the cat.          

“You’re acting peculiar,” Logan noted. “Why does the cat unsettle you so?”          

Virgil defended himself, “It’s a cat in a kitchen sink, Logan. That’s like opening up a can of chili and then corn comes out.”          

The analogy was completely lost on Logan.          

The cat meowed for Virgil’s attention again, not dissuaded in the slightest when Virgil hissed at it.          

“At least Hot Topic finally found someone he can communicate with,” Roman whispered loudly to Patton, making Virgil hiss at him too.          

Logan, growing weary of all of this, pulled out his phone and took a picture of the cat. “While all of you stand here bantering amongst yourselves, I will be going door-to-door around the other apartments to see if her owner lives nearby. Just make sure she doesn’t damage anything while I’m away.”          

“But what if she doesn’t really have a home?” Patton asked again. “Someone could have just dumped her here . . .”          

Logan paused. He had not thought of the scenario, but he couldn’t deny that it was entirely possible. If an owner wanted to get rid of a pet but didn’t want to be so heartless as to leave it on the side of the road, they might find somewhere such as an apartment complex where someone might be likely to take it in.          

He adjusted his glasses. “While that may be the case, there are still plenty of alternatives. In the event that none of my neighbors claim to have seen her, I will post fliers around the neighborhood. And if no one responds to that, I will have no choice but to take her to a local shelter.”          

“But—”          

“That is final, unless of course one of you wish to take her in, in the event that she is truly homeless?”          

Patton slumped in defeat. Roman shifted like he wanted to offer, but as he and Patton were roommates, he could not. As it was, Patton had begun to sniffle and his eyes were red, both symptoms of his allergy rather than him starting to cry. Virgil shook his head emphatically, showing that he was not an option.          

“Very well then. I shall return after while,” Logan told them and left.          

None of his neighbors recognized the cat.          

Nor did anyone respond to the fliers.          

And by the time Logan had waited an adequate amount of days to hear a response, he had already accumulated sufficient supplies to care for a cat. In that time, the cat had been well behaved, moving about Logan’s apartment languidly or laying nestled against Logan’s leg as he read or watched tv. His friends found more reasons to invade his home, insisting time and time again that the cat had already adopted Logan and to just accept it. Well, two of them anyway. Virgil had been holding on to the assurance that Logan was the sensible one.          

“It’s been long enough by now, right?” Virgil asked him one day, hunched in on himself and glaring across the room where the cat sat on top of a bookshelf watching him unblinkingly. “You said you’d take her to a shelter.”          

“I did,” Logan agreed, sipping some tea while _Doctor Who_ played on the tv.          

“So like . . . do it,” he grumbled. Virgil still hadn’t gotten used to the cat’s unwavering attention. Whenever he came over, she would follow him around everywhere, much to everyone else’s amusement.

Logan hummed in consideration. “It would be inconvenient for our dear friend Patton if I were to keep a cat here.”          

“Exactly, so—”          

“And that would mean any and all get-togethers, like our traditional Friday movie nights, could no longer be held at my place of residence."           

Virgil narrowed his eyes at him.          

Logan continued sipping at his tea. “It would be terrible if I were to keep the cat.”         

“You wouldn’t,” Virgil threatened.          

Logan did.         

Friday movie nights from then on were held elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I just find it so funny that this cat loves Virgil and he is so unnerved by it. And I didn't mean for Logan to keep the cat in the end, but he wanted to make a power move instead, so kudos to him I guess.


End file.
